Boy Meets....uh...The Mummy????
by Neverwhere
Summary: The gang from Boy Meets World travel back in time to help the O\'Connells fight Imotep once again. ***CHAP 4 UP!!!!!***
1. Chapter One

  
  
"Boy Meets....uh...Mummy?"  
  
By: ~*~Egyptian Evy~*~  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/n: The characters from "The Mummy" and the gang from "Boy Meets World" get a surprise one summer evening.   
The Boy Meets World gang comes in at the second chapter which I will put up soon. Please r&r and enjoy! Biddy-Bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or Boy Meets World. So please don't sue! Get it? Got it? Good. :)  
  
  
  
****  
"Alex! Are you ready for school?" Evy asked her son, looking at the grandfather clock that stood across the room from her.  
  
"Yeah, Mum! I'll be there in a minute." Alex rushed down the stairs, gave his mum a quick kiss and went off to school. He hurried as fast as he could. Not only because he was late, but because it was the last day of school for the summer. With that thought, Alex ran the rest of the way.  
  
****  
Evelyn got out of her rocker with a little difficulty. Being as she was going to have her baby in 2 months. She looked at the grandfather clock again. 'Eight,' she thought. 'I'd better get going to the museum.'   
  
When Evelyn got to the museum, it was very quiet. She sat down at her desk and went over a checklist for some new artifacts. They were from the tomb of Ramesses X. She was startled to find two other things. They were not from Ramesses' Tomb. For they were two books. One looked made of pure gold and the other was made of black stone. Evy shuddered when she saw them. She thought of the last two times she had come in contact with these books. She thought of Imhotep and Anck-su-Namun. She thought of the red turban warriors taking her son. She thought of the Scorpion King, and of Rick . Holding on the edge of the cliff for his life. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of running footsteps. Alex was running ahead of his father, with a mile wide smile on his face. "We've come to take you out to celebrate!" he told her excitedly.  
  
"What are we celebrating?"  
  
"No more school."  
  
"Oh. That's right you're a fifth grader now," she said smiling down at her son. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"Regent Street!" This was Alex and Rick's favorite restaurant. They had live music and the best desserts. Evy looked at Rick. "It was his idea," he said.  
  
"Oh alright."   
Evy went and got her coat and they left for dinner. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Boy Meets....uh...Mummy?"  
  
By: ~*~Egyptian Evy~*~  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/n: I hope u like this. I am gonna try to put at least one chapter up a week .So, without further ado, I present to you the main attraction!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
****  
"Oh, Cory, don't you just love London?" Topanga asked her husband.  
  
"It's wonderful," Cory answered bringing in a box. "Remind me. Why did I rent this summer house?"  
  
"Because. Angela is in London with her father and it's been a long time since Shawn has seen her."  
  
"Hey Cor, Pangers," came the cheerful voice of Eric.  
  
"Hey Eric," Topanga answered.  
  
"I can't wait to see the Eiffel Tower!"  
  
"Well, Eric, you're gonna have to. We're in London. Not France."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Just then Shawn walks in.  
  
"Hey Shawn! You're just in time to help unpack!" Cory said.  
  
****  
Everything was unpacked and Topanga went to make some lunch. She went around the kitchen, getting out the ingredients for club sandwiches. When she went to put the bread in the toaster, it wouldn't work. "Cory!!! The toaster won't work!" She called out.  
  
"Hold on!" (Pause) "Now, what's wrong with the toaster?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I think I do. It's not plugged in." Cory plugs in the toaster and suddenly(little wave flashback thing that happened when he plugged in the microwave and got sent into the fifties) Cory and Topanga found themselves in a huge old-fashioned kitchen. Suddenly Eric and Shawn came running through the doorway.  
  
"What happened?" They all asked Cory in unison.  
  
"I don't know," he said numbly.  
****  
The O'Connell family had just gotten back from the restaurant and when Rick was just about to open the door he heard a thud. He took out a firearm and Evelyn took out his other. The walked in slowly and heard it again. Then shouting. Someone was shouting at a man. They made their way to the kitchen. They swung the door open to see Topanga, Eric, Cory and Shawn looking at them with pure horror on their faces.  
  
"Who are you?!?!" the O'Connells all said at the same time. 


	3. Chapter Three

  
  
"Boy Meets The Mummy."  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By: ~*~Egyptian Evy~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've had writers block. Not a pretty picture. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
  
"Who are you!?"  
  
"Well, um this is my wife, Topanga," Rick looked at Cory with a raised eyebrow. Topanga growled at him. "Pleasure to meet you," he said.  
  
"This is Shawn."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"And this is my brother, Eric."  
  
Eric then looked at Evy, then to Topanga. "Hey, Pangers, she's bigger than you (oh yea, Topanga is in her 5 month)!  
  
"ERIC!!!! That's not very polite!," Topanga said embarrassed. "I'm sorry about my brother-in-law. He needs to work on his manners!" Topanga glared at Eric.  
  
"It's quite alright. I don't even know where my brother is." Evy then looked at Rick. "This is my husband, Rick, and our son, Alex. I'm Evelyn O'Connell"   
  
Evelyn and Topanga hit it off right away. Rick still had a couple questions. "How did you get here?"  
  
"What year is it?"  
  
"1938"  
  
"Well, the last time I traveled back in time it was from a microwave short circuiting. This time it was the toaster."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
"So, let me see if got this right, you traveled back in time into our kitchen?"  
  
"You don't believe me do you?"  
  
  
"Oh I believe you. Trust me. I believe you."  
  
Well, while Rick was giving Cory the third degree, Shawn was getting kinda nervous by the sight of Rick and Evy's guns. "Uh, dude, are you gonna use those?" He asked.  
  
Rick looked down at the guns and then looked sheepishly at Shawn. "Sorry 'bout that." He then placed the gun in the holster. "So, uh, you traveled time?"  
  
Eric decided to answer this one, "Yuppers."  
  
"What year are you from?"  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"2001," Cory finished his sentence. Alex suddenly looked up from where he was starring.   
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow! What's it like? Do you have spaceships and do you drive rockets, like in the books?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. We do have space shuttles but only astronauts use those. We still drive cars. We have something called the Internet. You can get information just by typing in the name of what your looking for."  
"Wow." Evy was clearly interested. "Could you find information on Egypt?"  
  
"Tons. It's like having a library at your finger tips."  
  
"Wow," this time the whole O'Connell family was in awe.  
  
"And, we have Stuffed Crust Pizza. "  
  
"Wow." Right in the middle of Cory's story, Ruby, the O'Connell's maid, came in.  
  
"Mr. O'Connell, you have a guest." Just then a black robed figure walked in.   
  
"Ardeth! Wha- uh oh. What happened?"  
  
  
Ardeth looked at Rick and then Evelyn and then to their guests. "The books have been stolen from the museum." Rick did not understand. Evy then looked up. "Oops."  
  
Rick looked at Evy. "'Oops'? What 'Oops?'"  
  
"Well, today we got in a new shipment from Egypt. The books were in it." Everyone was looking at the O'Connells and then to Ardeth. Topanga was the one to speak first. "What's going on?" Evy looked over to Topanga. "We have to save the world from evil."  
  
"Oh...WHAT!?" The gang was looking at Evy like she was crazy.  
  
"It's a long story, mainly we have to find the Book of Amun-Ra and the Black Book of the Dead before someone awakens Imhotep and he destroys the world."  
  
Eric, who everyone thought was not that smart, was very interested in Egypt and knew exactly what she was talking about. "Well...I guess we better go call some Medjai to help us huh?"  
  
This made Ardeth look up. "You know about the Medjai?"  
  
"Yeah. They were the Pharohs bodyguards." Everyone looked surprised that Eric knew this. Especially Shawn. "Eric, I'm impressed."   
  
"Yeah, well, I always liked Egypt so I read about it in my free time. Man, is it hot in here?" Eric tugged on his shirt collar to reveal a small tattoo of an Egyptian sign. Ardeth's eyes grew wide, "You're a Medjai!" The only thing Eric could say was "Dude!"  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
A/n: Well, I'm not sure where the "Eric's a Medjai" came from but, I thought it was cool. Well, I tried to keep everyone in character. I know I made Eric a little smarter than he was on the show but, he needs to be taken seriously once in a while. Reviews are always welcome, have a nice day Bye! 


	4. Chapter Four

Boy Meets Mummy   
  
Chapter Four   
  
By: ~*Isis*~   
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long for this chap. I have three huge problems: lots of homework, dance three nights a week and WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!!! It hurts really bad, but I'm gonna try to make this chap good. If it's too short, review and tell me. I will continue this story if I get five more reviews (I'll probably continue it even if I don't though, I just want reviews). So enjoy! PS: if you have any ideas for next chapters email me at balletchick12@aol.com and I'll put you as my co-writer for that chap (it's only fair). On with the show!   
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own anything? ::looks down at her Power Puff Girl t-shirt, jeans, and hair in a messed up bun and notices she looks like a ragamuffin :: I rest my case.   
  
  
Chapter Four   
  
"Dude! Are you sure?" Eric said half confused.   
  
"You have the sacred mark." Ardeth said pointing at the tatoo on his neck. Rick rolled his eyes. "Not that speech again." Ardeth gave him the evil eye.   
  
"Oh, that?" Eric said. "I got that at my sisters birthday party two weeks ago. You know, you all look like the people in those movies, Imhotep and Imhotep Returns." Everyone had questions for Eric. Well, almost everyone. Rick went first. "What movie?" Then Evie "How do you know about Imhotep?" Then Shawn, "How do you still have a two week old washable tatoo in perfect condition on your neck?" Eric answered them in order. One: It's a movie about a priest guy who comes back from the dead. Two: I know about Imhotep from the movie. Three: I have no clue man."   
  
With all the excitement going on Ardeth had almost forgot what he was here for. "My, good people," he said, "we have a problem. A new cult is trying to awake the Creature. They stole the books, which you already know, and must start the ritual by midnight or else Imhotep will be lost forever."   
  
"Here we go again," Rick sighed. "Okay, Evie, you and Topanga and Alex stay here, no 'but's'. You both are not in condition to fight. Alex, I need you to take care of your mum. Boys," he said to Cory, Shawn and Eric, "I hope you have good hand eye coordination." And with that they left.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
"Master," a frail voice called out from behind a wall.   
  
"Yes, Frankie?" All of a sudden the owner of the frail voice stepped from behind the wall to reveal a huge guy who looks like a football player. "It is now midnight. We are ready to raise our Lord from the dead." Master, whose real name is, Mohammad (Let's call him Mo) gave an evil smile. "Come, Our Lord( Voldemort ::blushes and laughs nervously:: oops, wrong story, I mean Imhotep) awaits us. They walked out of the room and down a dark corridor. They reach their destination and we see a room that has a high ceiling. The walls are painted a goldish brown and the floor is made of marble. There are no windows and there are torches and lanterns hanging throughout the eerie room. "Frankie, where are the sacrifices?" Master Mo asked impatiently.   
  
"I'm on it." Frankie picks up the phone and dials 1-800-SACRIFICE'S-R-US. "Hi I need three sacrifices..." Silence. "No, I don't care if they are boys are girls. Thanks. Bye." Frankie hangs up. "They should be here in Ten minutes Master. If they aren't we get free crazy bread." Master Mo slaps himself in the forehead.   
  
  
Later   
  
"My Lord," Master Mo says in Egyptian, "welcome back."   
  
To Be Continued.....   
  
A/n: I hope you liked it. I still am not completely over my writer's block. Please R/R!


End file.
